


Sing For Me

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blowjobs, Flashbacks, M/M, Mermaids, Pirates, Sirens, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: Thomas is claimed by a man who is not a man, and yet he is devoted beyond reason. When the sky is red at dawn, and stormclouds gather in the sky, he knows it is time to see his love.





	Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlazingStarInInkyBlackness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/gifts).



> This is for CJ bc I love them and THEY DESERVE SOME RECOGNITION

Every sailor has heard the legends, but very few have heard the songs.

Some nights are calm, while others are wrought with storm and the looming threat of never returning either to one’s family or stash of riches. Then again, after a rather long stretch of time some men of the sea forget when they replaced bells of laughter with bejeweled ones of gold. It would take a gorgeous sort of storm to make their memories clear. A storm seemingly spun with careful hands, like those of a child’s mother running her fingers through their hair as the child dreamed. Together, those starlit constellations wove a tapestry of sky.

It always started red. A deep scarlet sky in the morning hours of the day where men would rub their eyes to hope that they had simply drank too much the night before. Beautiful storms did not carry the same sort of hue as typical ones, however. The hue reached out to caress each cheek of men aboard ships, even going so far as to smooth down the frizzed locks of women who sold their nights for a bit of coin on the ships. Folds of the women’s dresses would be set to right, and the fabric looking just the slightest bit less wrinkled.

When Thomas Jefferson awoke to such a sky, he felt no dread in his heart to weigh down whatever remnant of it remained in his chest. There was no sigh escaping his lungs, nor complaint. This was for a very particular and seemingly peculiar reason, but such reasons are not easily revealed by men, so the impatient should pull up a seat and hope that it does not fall over from the growing swell of the waves. Thomas sat up in his bed and made no effort to smooth the covers as he stood and pulled off his nightclothes. The parchment-colored shirt still smelled of seawater, but it bothered him not. If the scent happened to raise a sense of distaste in him, he would know that his days at sea were coming to an end.

Thankfully, the only thing he knew of the scent was that it smelt of home. Faintly of candles and wet wood, was what it reminded him of. So it was with a neutral face he dressed himself, finishing his outfit with a coat that was only somewhat sun-bleached. If his sea glass bracelet made it difficult to get arms through the sleeves, he didn’t particularly mind. Coats are dispensable, and none of his crew would turn down their captain requesting a bit of cloth mending.

Broken bracelets are a shame, for the ones Thomas possesses are one-of-a-kind. Each bead carefully plucked from the sea and polished on starlight. Gifts such as these were meant to be cherished, even if the giver had no such intention. Nevertheless, Thomas pressed a kiss to the bracelet, another one to the accompanying silver ring, and stepped out from below decks onto the open air. Due to his room being the only one with a window, Thomas had the advantage of not looking surprised at the shade of sky above him. He headed up the stairs to the topmost part of the main deck and breathed in the ocean air. In a sense, it was a drug. Clouding one’s lungs, filling them with humidity and occasionally saltwater. Just like any good drug, though, any sailor one could ask would admit to longing for it in moments without.

“Captain!” A familiar voice called out as a dark-skinned man headed to his side, giving a curt nod of respect once arriving at his usual morning post. “I believe we are soon to reach our destination. My beliefs are correct, I would hope.”

“Had you as much patience as illness that fills your chest, you would not feel the need to ask such questions,” Thomas remarked, in a tone that would make any unknowing individual believe that freezing seawater was being poured through their spine. James Madison was not such a person, and instead returned the smirk that his captain hid between syllables.

“It is not an inquiry of my own, Captain,” Madison continued as though he had not just been scolded like a naughty child. “As first mate, the crewmen expect me to represent them, so they try to fill my mind with things to ask you in idle moments. Any experienced seaman would know that there are no such things for men in positions of power, but-”

“Tell them that if we have good fortune tonight, we shall all set foot on still ground quite soon,” Thomas interrupted, pulling a crumpled map out of his pocket and unfolding it. He inspected it skeptically for a moment, sparing a glance to the depths of the sky above and one to the thundering sea beneath. He nodded to himself.

“Your definition of good fortune is not one that most men would agree with, concerning storms.”

Jefferson shrugged and shot a grin at his first mate. “I have never been one for worrying about what others think. Besides, I read the stars last night and they sang in return. Tonight should be the night for what I need, and tomorrow morning we can set sail toward the nearest docks. Drink to our hearts’ content and refresh our supplies. Perhaps I can finally convince you to indulge in a tavern wench, but with the way you’ve been eyeing Burr, I would hardly think my encouragement can lead to anything.”

“Perhaps you are in need of some encouragement,” Madison chuckled, smiling at the man before him. The man who he had known before the ownership of The South’s Comfort, but not quite before the string of beads around his wrist. The very cord that was worn so often there was a paler line of skin beneath it than the deep tone the rest of his body had taken on. “Or are you still claimed by your beloved?”

“Still claimed,” Thomas replied easily, sparing a look at the sea glass on his skin, which no longer felt cold, but instead held a perpetual sort of warmth. A comforting warmth that brought an easy smile to his face, accentuating the faint lines that had carved their way into his cheeks through the years. They had worn their way in like the way waves had smoothed down the bracelet he had not parted from since receiving it. 

“I cannot understand how you managed to remain faithful to one person through all these years, Thomas.”

The sky steadily filled with clouds, blocking out the sun like dark curtains cascading over the silhouette of a giggling child trying to hide. A steady breeze disrupts Jefferson’s curls, though he does nothing to calm them. There is no use, when the ocean beneath him is pulsing as a beating heart.

Thump. Thump. Flutter. Thump.

“I thought we agreed that you would call me that name in private. After all, hearing a member of my crew call me by such a name may set a dangerous precedent. We wouldn’t want that, now would we? Even if we are to speak of the one who claims my heart, I doubt it is a positive influence on such impressionable young minds.”

Thomas hadn’t been much older than his youngest crewmembers when he’d fallen into the sea. Dark cerulean had whipped around his body, mingling with algae-greens before his clouded eyes that stung with sea salt. He’d reached blindly for his ship, but felt what was not solid wood. Instead, it was smooth like his mother’s china plates. Thomas had ran his fingers along the surface, letting out a scream when he felt it twist against his hand.

It was alive. 

That strange creature swirled around his body as his lungs filled with water. It would not have surprised him if he died in those moments, swallowed by the sea of the creature. Instead, though, claws dug into his shoulders. Water rushed against his body at high speed until he felt himself thrown into the night air, polluted by storm. He coughed up liquid and squinted his eyes open. Unable to keep himself afloat, a long scaly tail was swirling beneath him, arms wrapped around his torso.

Dark eyes peered up at him in curiosity, and he could have sworn that he heard a muffled voice saying something about singing. And then he remembered why he’d fallen overboard. A dark, ridged voice calling out for a sailor. A sailor like him, one with a heart and a lack of self-restraint. No crewmen had been able to hold him back before he’d stepped over the edge. No, he hadn’t stepped- he’d jumped.

‘You weren’t supposed to actually go into the ocean, you know,’ The creature had remarked, peering at him with narrowed eyes. ‘I was only singing for the sake of it, not for you. I don’t like to sing for other people.’

‘What are you?’

‘My name is Alexander, you idiot.’

And then the rope had been thrown down, Alexander tied it around Thomas, then it was over. 

This wasn’t years ago, though. Thomas was standing before his first mate, a map in hand that made sense to very few of those still living, and he knew exactly why he was here.

“Well, Captain,” James shrugged, emphasizing the second word. “The young minds of our crew will be happy to hear that our voyage is soon to come to an end.”

Thomas nodded. “Don’t tell them quite yet. And have them ready the ship for the storm. It will be arriving in only a few hours, and we must prepare for it as best we can. A shipwreck is the last thing we need. Have them on the lookout for anything in the water beside us, as well. I will not have a storm wasted.”

James scurried off down to the rest of the crew, ready to wake a few of them who were still trapped in slumber from too much booze the night before. Thomas had never been one for anything aside from whiskey, so he always drank sparingly enough for his supply to last him until the end of his voyage. Beside, his heart belonged to a man who was not a man, and as such had no inclination toward fermented beverages.

He began to tend to his daily duties, not having enough time to himself to even consider a moment of contemplation. The one he so dearly loved always came to him with something or other that had caught his eye in amidst the depths. However, his love had no obligations such as Thomas’s, aside from the one they had in common. After all, those who fled from authorities tended to flee in similar directions. A few times, Thomas had managed to find something he knew the other would enjoy, but the other almost never saw him without a shiny something or other.

This time was special, though. This time, Thomas had carefully picked (a word which here is used as a polite way of saying ‘stole’) something specifically to shine with scales and shimmer with the sea.

Scowls were thrown across the deck at men who thought him to be insane, but nevertheless the captain got the items he required. As soon as the first strike of lightning revealed itself, Thomas tied the rope tightly around his waist. A knot here and a twist there, and he was secure. The other end of the rope was attached to the ship. This way, it would not leave him behind when he left it.

The winds whipped around him, pushing the sails back and forth as they were collected by crewmen who hoped to not be swept off the steadily rocking ship. And then he saw it. A streak of brilliant green caught Thomas’s eyes, and he took a deep breath before running off the edge of the boat and jumping into the sea.

A fact that always surprised him, upon reaching the water, was how calm everything was below. No wind, no thunder or lightning. Just water. Something pulled him close and ran its claws along dark skin. A gentle kiss was pressed to his lips, and Thomas smiled as he opened his eyes -turned completely black- and took a breath of the water that flowed as easily into his chest as air had.

“You were supposed to wait for my singing,” Alexander pouted, pulling him down, down, down to the bottom of the sea. “Do you have any idea what could have happened if I was anyone else? What if I were a rabid siren, hungry for your flesh?”

“I thought you already were,” Thomas remarked, smiling at the familiar shine that seemed to glow in the darkness of ocean. He was rewarded with a playful swat to his chest, causing him to laugh. 

“Keep talking like that and you won’t be getting anything at all. Besides, I didn’t want to meet with you for that, today. I wanted to show you something.”

Thomas chuckled as he was brought to a dark cave, which his newly-christened eyes adjusted to quickly. Hung from the ceiling were strings of bioluminescence, a pale green that made him smile again as he sat on the sand beneath him. “When did you find this, my love?”

“Didn’t find it,” Alexander told him, wrapping his tail into a coil as he sat in Thomas’s lap and nuzzled against his neck. “Made it. For you.”

“Oh, my love… I brought you something, a gift in return.” Thomas pulled a box out of the drawstring bag at his waist and opened it. Inside was a stone ring, with an emerald in the middle. “You asked so many questions about marriage, last time we saw each other, and you gave me my ring. I thought that you deserved one of your own. A wedding ring- that is, if you’ll take me?”

Alexander gasped and hugged Thomas tightly, pressing kisses to his face before pulling away and grinning like a madman. “Of course I’ll marry you! I-I don’t know much about it, but I know it makes me yours. So yes.”

Thomas slid the ring onto Alexander’s thumb, which was the only finger not attached to the others by webbed skin. “There. We don’t have a priest, but I think this is a fine wedding for us. I love you, my Alexander. My husband.”

“I love you, too,” Alexander sighed happily, reaching down and tugging Thomas’s pants down. He wrapped his hand around the man’s cock and began stroking it to hardness. “We need to consummate our marriage, don’t we? After all, we should make his as close to a real one as we can.”

Thomas moaned softly and bucked his hips. “A-Alexander… Our marriage is still real, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to-”

“Just shut up and enjoy the ride,” Alex giggled, fondling Thomass balls and leaning in to kiss him. It was a deep kiss, deeper even than the ocean they had sunk beneath, and hotter than hell itself. As soon as Thomas was fully hard, Alexander lowered himself and winked up at his new husband. He licked a long stripe along the underside of Thomas’s cock and moaned softly around the tip as he suckled on it.

“A-Alexander…” Thomas groaned, reaching down and lightly gripping the dark tendrils that consisted of his lover’s ‘hair’. He did his best not to thrust as Alexander sank his mouth down on the man’s cock, sucking obediently and swirling his tongue. Sparing a glance down, he couldn’t resist grinding against the warm tightness around him. So warm, and good, and perfect, and-and-and…

“I’m glad you like it,” Alexander teased, pulling off only to say those few words before returning to Thomas’s cock at a much faster pace. He focused on his movements, swallowing around the length and moaning intently. When he heard Thomas’s groans of pleasure, he only moved faster. It wasn’t really very hard for Alexander to take care of his lover in such a manner, and when he got such incredible reactions, it was almost as if he was the one gaining from their couplings. The man beneath him came with a scream into Alexander’s mouth and held him close, which Alexander didn’t mind.

He pulled off after a few moments, licking his lips and grinning down at Thomas. “You react so pretty, little love. I think your ship needs you, though. Can’t have the storm nymphs working on this for too long, or Eliza will be on my back again, and-”

“No talking about other people,” Thomas murmured, pulling Alexander into a warm embrace. “Just me and my husband. My gorgeous, silver-tongued husband, whom I love with all my heart.”

Alexander chuckled softly and kissed Thomas’s chin before pulling him back to sit up. “Can’t keep you down here for very long, you know that. Before you drown, we need to get you back to the surface.”

When his husband pouted, Alex smiled and kissed him again, cuddling close. “Don’t worry, love. We can snuggle the whole swim up.”

“You promise?”

“Of course I do. When do I ever sing truths and speak lies? That isn’t the way of my people. Besides, I rarely lie to humans I love. Now come on, get your pants on so we can kiss again.”

Thomas laughed and did as he was told. After all, best not to upset a newlywed husband, especially one with such a golden voice and shining claws. Being human was overrated, anyhow. Sirens always sing the loudest.

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOOH SHIT YA GIRLS BACK AND SHE BROUGHT SMUT WATTUP COMMENT IF U ENJOYED MY DUDE


End file.
